The present invention relates to direct expression of a peptide product into the culture medium of genetically engineered host cells expressing the peptide product. More particularly, the invention relates to expression vectors, host cells and/or fermentation methods for producing a peptide product that is excreted outside the host into the culture medium in high yield. In some embodiments, the invention relates to direct expression of a peptide product having C-terminal glycine which is thereafter converted to an amidated peptide having an amino group in place of said glycine.
Various techniques exist for recombinant production of peptide products, i.e. any compound whose molecular structure includes a plurality of amino acids linked by a peptide bond. A problem when the foreign peptide product is small is that it is often readily degradable by endogenous proteases in the cytoplasm or periplasm of the host cell that was used to express the peptide. Other problems include achieving sufficient yield, and recovering the peptide in relatively pure form without altering its tertiary structure (which can undesirably diminish its ability to perform its basic function). To overcome the problem of small size, the prior art has frequently expressed the peptide product of interest as a fusion protein with another (usually larger) peptide and accumulated this fusion protein in the cytoplasm. The other peptide may serve several functions, for example to protect the peptide of interest from exposure to proteases present in the cytoplasm of the host. One such expression system is described in Ray et al., Bio/Technology, Vol. 11, pages 64-70, (1993).
However, the isolation of the peptide product using such technology requires cleavage of the fusion protein and purification from all the peptides normally present in the cytoplasm of the host. This may necessitate a number of other steps that can diminish the overall efficiency of the process. For example, where a prior art fusion protein is accumulated in the cytoplasm, the cells must usually be harvested and lysed, and the cell debris removed in a clarification step. All of this is avoided in accordance with the present invention wherein the peptide product of interest is expressed directly into, and recovered from, the culture media.
In the prior art it is often necessary to use an affinity chromatography step to purify the fusion protein, which must still undergo cleavage to separate the peptide of interest from its fusion partner. For example, in the above-identified Bio/Technology article, salmon calcitonin precursor was cleaved from its fusion partner using cyanogen bromide. That cleavage step necessitated still additional steps to protect cysteine sulfhydryl groups at positions 1 and 7 of the salmon calcitonin precursor. Sulfonation was used to provide protecting groups for the cysteines. That in turn altered the tertiary structure of salmon calcitonin precursor requiring subsequent renaturation of the precursor (and of course removal of the protecting groups).
The peptide product of the invention is expressed only with a signal sequence and is not expressed with a large fusion partner. The present invention results in xe2x80x9cdirect expressionxe2x80x9d. It is expressed initially with a signal region joined to its N-terminal side. However, that signal region is post-translationally cleaved during the secretion of the peptide product into the periplasm of the cell. Thereafter, the peptide product diffuses or is otherwise excreted from the periplasm to the culture medium outside the cell, where it may be recovered in proper tertiary form. It is not linked to any fusion partner whose removal might first require cell lysing denaturation or modification, although in some embodiments of the invention, sulfonation is used to protect cysteine sulfhydryl groups during purification of the peptide product.
Another problem with the prior art""s accumulation of the peptide product inside the cell, is that the accumulating product can be toxic to the cell and may therefore limit the amount of fusion protein that can be synthesized. Another problem with this approach is that the larger fusion partner usually constitutes the majority of the yield. For example, 90% of the production yield may be the larger fusion partner, thus resulting in only 10% of the yield pertaining to the peptide of interest. Yet another problem with this approach is that the fusion protein may form insoluble inclusion bodies within the cell, and solubilization of the inclusion bodies followed by cleavage may not yield biologically active peptides.
The prior art attempted to express the peptide together with a signal peptide attached to the N-terminus to direct the desired peptide product to be secreted into the periplasm (see EP 177,343, Genentech Inc.). Several signal peptides have been identified (see Watson, M. Nucleic Acids Research, Vol 12, No.13, pp: 5145-5164). For example, Hsiung et al. (Biotechnology, Vol 4, November 1986, pp: 991-995) used the signal peptide of outer membrane protein A (OmpA) of E. coli to direct certain peptides into the periplasm. Most often, peptides secreted to the periplasm frequently tend to stay there with minimal excretion to the medium. An undesirable further step to disrupt or permealize the outer membrane may be required to release sufficient amounts of the periplasmic components. Some prior art attempts to excrete peptides from the periplasm to the culture media outside the cell have included compromising the integrity of the outer membrane barrier by having the host simultaneously express the desired peptide product containing a signal peptide along with a lytic peptide protein that causes the outer membrane to become permeable or leaky (U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,658). However, one needs to be careful in the amount of lytic peptide protein production so as to not compromise cellular integrity and kill the cells. Purification of the peptide of interest may also be made more difficult by this technique.
Aside from outer membrane destabilization techniques described above there are less stringent means of permeabilizing the outer membrane of gram negative bacteria. These methods do not necessarily cause destruction of the outer membrane that can lead to lower cell viability. These methods include but are not limited to the use of cationic agents (Martti Vaara., Microbiological Reviews, Vol. 56, pages 395-411 (1992)) and glycine (Kaderbhai et al., Biotech. Appl. Biochem, Vol. 25, pages 53-61 (1997)) Cationic agents permeabilize the outer membrane by interacting with and causing damage to the lipopolysaccharide backbone of the outer membrane. The amount of damage and disruption can be non lethal or lethal depending on the concentration used. Glycine can replace alanine residues in the peptide component of peptidoglycan. Peptidoglycan is one of the structural components of the outer cell wall of gram negative bacteria. Growing E. coli in high concentration of glycine increases the frequency of glycine-alanine replacement resulting in a defective cell wall, thus increasing permeability.
Another prior art method of causing excretion of a desired peptide product involves fusing the product to a carrier protein that is normally excreted into the medium (hemolysin) or an entire protein expressed on the outer membrane (e.g. ompF protein). For example, human xcex2-endorphin can be excreted as a fusion protein by E. coli cells when bound to a fragment of the ompF protein (EMBO J., Vol 4, No. 13A, pp:3589-3592, 1987). Isolation of the desired peptide product is difficult however, because it has to be separated from the carrier peptide, and involves some (though not all) of the drawbacks associated with expression of fusion peptides in the cytoplasm.
Yet another prior art approach genetically alters a host cell to create new strains that have a permeable outer membrane that is relatively incapable of retaining any periplasmic peptides or proteins. However, these new strains can be difficult to maintain and may require stringent conditions which adversely affect the yield of the desired peptide product.
Raymond Wong et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,407) devised yet another approach for excretion of peptide products by making a recombinant DNA construct comprising DNA coding for the heterologous protein coupled in reading frame with DNA coding for an ompA signal peptide and control region comprising a tac promoter. This system reports yields significantly less than those achievable using the present invention.
Although the prior art may permit proteins to be exported from the periplasm to the media, this can result in unhealthy cells which cannot easily be grown to the desirable high densities, thus adversely affecting product yield.
The present invention seeks to produce peptide in high yield with an efficient expression vector, and to provide high yield culturing techniques and other improvements which permits high yield recovery of excreted peptide of interest from the culture media, without overly disrupting the integrity of the cell membrane.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to have a peptide product accumulate in good yield in the medium in which peptide-producing host cells are growing. This is advantageous because the medium is relatively free of many cellular peptide contaminants.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved fermentation process for increasing the yield of a peptide product expressed by genetically engineered host cells.
It is another object of the invention to provide genetically engineered host cells that are particularly useful in expressing the novel expression vectors of the invention.
It is another object of the invention to provide a host cell which is particularly suited to the production of salmon calcitonin precursor, regardless of the expression vector utilized for expression of salmon calcitonin.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved methods for the production of amidated peptides utilizing precursor peptides having C-terminal glycines, which precursors are am idated following direct expression into the culture medium in accordance with the invention.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an expression vector comprising: (a) a coding region with nucleic acids coding for a peptide product coupled in reading frame 3xe2x80x2 of nucleic acids coding for a signal peptide; and (b) a control region linked operably with the coding region, said control region comprising a plurality of promoters and at least one ribosome binding site, wherein at least one of said promoters is tac. Host cells transformed or transfected with the vector are provided, as are methods of direct expression of the peptide product by culturing such host cells.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a host cell transformed with an expression vector which comprises a gene for expressing salmon calcitonin precursor, or calcitonin gene related peptide precursor, said host cell being E. coli strain BLR; and methods of culturing the same to obtain said precursor in the media.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method of producing an amidated peptide product by producing a precursor having a C-terminal glycine using any of the vectors, hosts, or fermentation processes reported herein; and thereafter converting said glycine to an amino group to produce a peptide amide.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for direct expression of a peptide product into a culture medium comprising the steps of: (a) culturing, in said medium, genetically engineered host cells which express said peptide product together with a signal peptide under conditions wherein growth of said host cells is controlled to stay within a range of 0.05 to 0.20 doublings per hour; wherein an inducer is present during some of said period of controlled growth; and (b) recovering said peptide product from the culture medium after intracellular cleavage of the signal peptide.
In another embodiment, glycine is added to the medium during the course of direct expression fermentation, in order to increase the permeability of the outer membrane and enhance excretion of the peptide product.